Necesitamos hablar
by Mchixaleh
Summary: Carol esta de vuelta en Alexandría y todos se han reunido para darle la bienvenida pero... ¿Donde está Daryl? La mujer de pelo plateado a pasado todo este tiempo pensando en volver a verlo, ahora tendrá que buscarlo para que al fin puedan tener esa charla que tanto necesitan ambos.


Cuando llego parecía todo normal, claro normal luego de todo lo ocurrido con Negan, en su grupo parecían todos distanciados de alguna forma sin embargo se habían reunido para ir a darle la bienvenida. Abrazó a Maggie, se acercó a Rosita y a Sasha, recibió un fuerte abrazo de Rick quien parecía haberla extrañado más de lo normal, al igual que uno de Michonne y los demás, pero había una persona que no estaba, que de hecho era a quien se había encontrado extrañando en más de una oportunidad.

Miró a Rick esperando una respuesta o algo que le diera un aviso y este al parecer entendió a los segundos pues miró en otra dirección y le señaló el lado norte de Alexandria.

-En la parte de construcción- Le respondió con una sonrisa

Carol se disculpó con los demás prometiendo que iría a verlos uno por uno, mas ahora debía ir a ver al arquero, lo había extrañado demasiado y sentía que de alguna forma debía explicarle todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que había sentido quería verlo y abrazarlo de una forma que no recordaba necesitar antes, por lo mismo llegó a correr al lugar donde le había dicho Rick, sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados al ver al Alexandriano. ¿Tobin? ¿Por qué Rick la había mandado con Tobin? ...Oh mierda.

Carol recordó en un par de segundos que cuando estuvo alejándose del grupo se había acercado más de la cuenta a aquel hombre, pensó seriamente en alejarse del lugar sin que el notara su presencia, pero una voz la llamo advirtiéndole que ya la había visto.

-¿¡Carol!?

-Ho...hola Tobin...

-Carol... -Tobin llegó a donde ella se encontraba en cosa de segundos- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Cómo volviste? ¿Cuando volviste? -Las preguntas comenzaban a adueñarse del ambiente y Carol solo podía pensar en como había llegado a involucrarse con alguien que aún no había llegado a captar lo mal que estaba cuando se fue, que siquiera la dejaba hablar y que parecía tener una capacidad de acaparar la atención que no había notado antes.

-Lo siento -Respondió abrumada- Creo que te debo una explicación, pero no es el momento... andaba buscando a

-¿A quién? -La interrumpió acelerado- Carol, debemos hablar y creo que este es el momento, yo ya termine aquí, podríamos caminar un rato.

-No... Este...

-Vamos -Dijo Tobin sin dejar que se justificara, por segunda vez prácticamente no había notado como ella lo quería esquivar.

Caminaron a través de Alexandria, Tobin había liderado la conversación la mayor parte del tiempo le contó básicamente lo que había pasado con la comunidad mientras ella estaba fuera y como estaban sobrellevando el tener que obedecerle a alguien como Negan, ambos se sentaron en el porche de la casa como aquella noche la diferencia estaba en que Carol buscaba con la mirada algún indicio del arquero, su motocicleta o algo que le dijera donde podía estar.

-Entonces... te escucho, pero antes no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte aquí -Se acercó a ella y la abrazó tomándola completamente por sorpresa, la atrajo contra su cuerpo y la mantuvo ahí lo que le pareció una eternidad, Carol se encontraba inmóvil, sentía que corresponder el abrazo le daría otro significado que no quería el volviera a asumir.

Miro sobre su hombro y su alma cayó al suelo, había buscado por todos lados a Daryl y finalmente lo encontró en el peor de los momentos, el arquero al parecer iba caminando con su ballesta y se había detenido al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en el porche de Tobin.

-Disculpa -Dijo alejándose ahora con firmeza - Te prometo que luego hablaremos. - ¡Daryl! -Gritó al notar como el arquero había dado media vuelta y se dirigía hacia las puertas de Alexandria

Vio como salía sin prestarle atención, solo el con su ballesta y lo único que pensó es que si no hablaba ahora con el sería demasiado tarde para pedirle perdón, para explicarle porque solo abandonó Alexandria sin despedirse ni hablar antes con él. Mientras corría hacia la puerta se cercioró de tener su cuchillo en el pantalón por si aparecía un caminante, le pidió a Rosita que abriera la puerta y le indicara la dirección que había tomado Daryl.

Las imágenes que vinieron a su mente mientras corría a través del bosque buscando al arquero eran todas recuerdos de sus últimos momentos antes de dejar Alexandria -¿Te encuentras bien? Le había preguntado Daryl cuando fueron secuestradas con Maggie, recordaba el abrazo casi desesperado que le había dado y como luego preocupado quería saber si sus secuestradores le habían hecho algo.

-Daryl -Llamó aun sabiendo que podría ser peligroso si habían caminantes cerca.

-...

-¡Daryl! -La desesperación se comenzaba a adueñar de ella, quería hablar con él quería verlo...

Un caminante interrumpió sus pensamientos por lo que rápidamente se giró para enterrar su cuchillo en el cerebro de este, más una flecha lo derribo antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

-Podrías ser más cuidadosa -Dijo serio el arquero acercándose a ella.

-Lo iba a matar -Dijo restándole importancia- ... Daryl tenemos que hablar por favor

-¿De qué? -Preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

-Solo quiero un momento para que hablemos

-Vamos -Dijo esperando que ella le siguiera.

Comenzaron a caminar a través del bosque hasta que llegaron a un pequeño río que tenía corriente, Daryl se sentó en la orilla esperando que Carol hiciera lo mismo.

-Lo siento -Dijo girando su cabeza para verlo, creía que lo mejor era hablar de inmediato del tema -Necesitaba... necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba alejarme de todos, no les quería causar daño, tampoco quería que alguien saliera lastimado por mi culpa yo...

-Buscaste lo mejor para el grupo -La interrumpió y con fuerza lanzó una piedra al rio - Pensaste que alejarte de nosotros sería lo mejor pero nunca se te ocurrió que quienes te queremos habríamos estado aquí para ti. -Su voz se había elevado y el tono que tenía reflejaba todo el dolor que había sentido cuando se enteró que Carol se había marchado.

-Daryl yo... no quería ponerlos en peligro, no quería que se vieran obligados a...

-Somos tu maldita familia, no tenías que alejarte de nosotros- Nuevamente había alzado la voz- Si simplemente hubiéramos hablado las cosas habrían sido muy distintas. Hablas todo el tiempo de cómo nos podías poner en peligro, y no te das cuenta que tú misma nos has salvado ¿Acaso no recuerdas el Santuario? ¿Acaso crees que el grupo que entró a Alexandria quería ser nuestros amigos?

-Eso no me exenta de culpa, maldición Daryl ¿acaso no lo ves? Me estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo en una máquina de matar... ¿Quieres saber qué pasó con las hermanas Samuels? Tuve que matar a Lizzie le quité la vida a una niña que no llegaba a los 12 años porque había matado a su hermana.

-¿Ves lo que estás diciendo?- Preguntó Daryl y acercó un dedo para quitar la lagrima que comenzaba a correr por el rostro de Carol. -Todo lo que has hecho tiene alguna razón, sé que puede sonar horrible pero tiene un motivo, lo de Lizzie me lo imaginé... piensa en lo que le pudo haber hecho a Judith o a ti. -Lo último lo dijo en un susurro que apenas escuchó Carol. Maldición, quería abrazarla, quería atraerla a sus brazos y no soltarla más, quería decirle que todo estaría bien desde ese momento en adelante.

El silencio los inundó y se quedaron observando la corriente del río hasta que comenzó a oscurecer, ninguno volvió a decir nada, las palabras ya no eran necesarias, él prefería disfrutar de tener a Carol de nuevo cerca de el sin embargo había algo que lo seguía molestando, cuando vio a Carol estaba con Tobin y esa sensación que se había apoderado de el nunca la había experimentado, bueno, si la había tenido sin embargo todas las veces habían involucrado a Carol, por un momento se sintió capas de dispararle una flecha al hombre en la cabeza, pensó en arrastrarlo fuera de las paredes de Alexandria y dejar que un caminante hambriento hiciera su trabajo ¿Por qué se sentía así?

-Tobin debe estar preocupado por ti. -Las palabras las había pensado pero salieron disparadas de sus labios sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó incrédula Carol

-Bueno, pensé que algo tenían ¿Acaso no es así?

Recordó inconscientemente que fue justamente Tobin quien le había dicho que Carol no estaba y como en ese momento nuevamente le había querido romper el cráneo en mil pedazos. Cuando el grupo de Negan los había emboscado una tranquilidad casi inconcebible para el momento lo había embriagado al saber que Carol estaba a salvo en las paredes de Alexandria, sin embargo cuando llegaron esa noche todos no se veía capas de preguntarle a uno de ellos si sabía dónde se podía encontrar Carol después de todo lo que habían vivido por lo que salió a vagar por las calles y se encontró con Tobin, quien al preguntarle le dijo que se había marchado. La sangre en ese momento le corría por las venas de manera desesperada, su interior le gritaba que le diera un puñetazo y de no haber tenido su hombro herido seguro lo habría hecho.

-Tobin y yo... no tenemos nada- lo corrigió sacándolo de sus recuerdos-Parte de que yo me acercara a él fue para alejarme de ustedes... de ti, que al parecer tienes una increíble capacidad para saber lo que pienso.

Daryl estaba atónito, se había visto más veces de las que podía recordar este último tiempo pensando en cómo Carol se había acercado a él, además odiaba esa sensación que le recorría el cuerpo cuando pensaba en el tema.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos -Dijo Carol levantándose

-Si, ya está oscureciendo.

Comenzaron a caminar y dejó a Carol adelantarse unos pasos, su mente aun le recordaba esas sensaciones que había tenido al imaginarlos a ambos, se vio a si mismo pensando una vez más en Carol, en como el destino se había encargado de separarlos ¿Por qué con él no fue tan fácil? ¿Por qué a él no le era fácil acercarse a ella de una forma que no fuera mera amistad? ¿Acaso había pensado alguna vez en cómo sería su vida junto a Carol de otra forma?

Nunca lo había pensado en realidad, no tenía por qué hacerlo, ya había asumido de manera automática que él y Carol pasarían sus últimos días juntos, pero el hecho de verse amenazado por otra persona jamás se le había cruzado por la mente.

En un pequeño impulso que le recorrió el pecho se adelantó hasta llegar a su altura y rosó su mano con dos dedos, se sentía ridículo, quería sostenerla en sus brazos, quería sentirla entre ellos, pero se sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita al solo pensar en rosarle la mano.

-Carol –La llamó logrando que ella se girara a mirarlo, se detuvo unos minutos en los que mirándola a los ojos la acercó hasta su pecho. Una de sus manos se posicionó en su cadera mientras la otra le rodeo los hombros acariciándoselos lentamente. La estaba abrazando, la sentía contra su cuerpo y lo que es peor, sabía que así como habían empezado no la querría soltar ni se querría alejar de ella nunca más.

Cuando Rosita vio entrar a Carol y Daryl se sintió aliviada, los había visto salir a uno detrás del otro, ni siquiera sabía si iban preparados por si un caminante los atacaba, en reiteradas ocasiones estuvo pensando en abandonar su puesto e ir tras ellos sin embargo agradeció a quien fuera que no la había dejado pues al verlos entrar supo que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Quizás la ancha sonrisa que llevaba Carol, las mejillas algo ruborizadas que tenía Daryl o las manos unidas que intentaron ocultar, en vano, de ella al pasar por la puerta.

-Yo noto un alto grado de tensión sexual entre ellos –Dijo Eugene mirando por encima de su hombro a la pareja que caminaba de la mano como dos adolescentes mientras recibía un suave puñetazo en su hombro y una carcajada de parte de Rosita.


End file.
